Le Joli Recueil
by A. Doctor
Summary: Et voilà, encore un nouveau recueil de conn...d'OS et de drabbles. Beaucoup de crack, un peu de tout ce qui existe d'autre, un scénario Harlequin officiel caché quelque part... Mise en bouche, un splendide crack Nnoitra/Kiyone sur le thème du bébé (et des manipulations génétiques de Szayel, mais ça c'est bonus). Attention, un yuri est/n'est pas du tout caché.


Tout était calme depuis longtemps à Las Noches, et les relations entre Arrancars et Shinigamis étaient devenues moitié cordiales, moitié regards-fourbes-et-en-coin. Bref, tout roulait, le temps était au beau fixe (surtout fixe en fait vu l'endroit), et il y avait même des amourettes qui se formaient dans les coins, telles celles de Rangiku et Nelliel, qui fit couler beaucoup de sang, ou de Zommarie et Tôsen, qui fit de même, sauf que le sang provenait de veines tranchées au lieu des narines de jeunes pervertis (ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Barbie scientifique qui récupérait avec abnégation des échantillons des fluides diverses qui croisaient la route de ses caméras).

Mais s'il y eut un couple qui créa la surprise, c'est bien celui formé par un-et-demi-Nnoitra et une-demie-Kiyone. On a compté, en tout ça fait bien deux. En tout cas, ces deux tourtereaux firent couler de l'encre, eux, non du sang, et nombre d'articles fleurirent dans _La Gazette de l'Arrancar_, journal fondé par Tôsen qui semblait vouloir compenser la perte de quelque chose. Le fait est que l'on cherchait encore un quelconque point commun entre eux. Même les femmes qui haïssaient le Yaoi auraient été extatiques de découvrir que la jeune femme était en réalité en homme, tellement cette relation était incompréhensible et tellement ils ne se ressemblaient pas. Ça aurait au moins fait une chose en commun, comprenez.

Puis l'on découvrit, par-dessous tout ça, que la petite Shinigami était…enceinte.

Grimmjow fit une syncope, de même que toutes les personnes/choses de sexe féminin du bâtiment, ce qui amena certains à se poser des questions sur le pauvre félin bleu et ce qu'il cachait dans sa culotte (les cicatrices d'un changement de sexe ? Szayel refusa de répondre parlant de quelque chose nommé le secret professionnel. En fait il n'avait jamais fait un truc comme ça au Sexta, mais il entretenait le mystère, ça lui plaisait bien).

Mais un bébé quoi, un _bébé_. A vrai dire, la plupart des habitants de la Citadelle réfléchissaient déjà au moyen le plus efficace de se suicider. Comprenez-les, un bébé de _Nnoitra_.

(Et on passera sur les gènes de la mère.)

Espérons toutefois que Szayel n'aura pas fait joujou avec ses machines au moment de la…conception car autant éviter que le pauvre gosse à l'hérédité déjà bien lourde ne se trimballe en plus avec certaines particularités des autres Espadas. Notons comme exemple le fait que tous aient refusé l'assassinat grandement prémédité du père (pour éviter toute mauvaise influence, comprenez) gentiment proposé par Pesche Guatiche, au profit d'une forme d'optimisme béat optimisée par diverses drogues expérimentales du scientifique rose. La plupart des personnes sensées n'auraient pas choisi de s'abrutir à coup de haschisch suspect/de se retrouver avec trois tentacules et un pédoncule verts à pois mauves/voire, éventuellement, de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances éternelles au détriment d'une solution simple, efficace, et – il faut bien le dire – plutôt agréable.

- Et un surplus de crétinerie congénitale pour le p'tit gars ! s'exclama Barry le Boucher.

Puis l'enfant naquit dans un décor d'éclairs, de tonnerre, et de pluie mouillée qui mouille, avec en fond sonore les hurlements d'agonies et les affreux jurons de la petite blonde de la 13e. La plupart des gens du coin (c'est-à-dire la moitié du désert du Hueco Mundo, et on sait qu'il est grand) purent ainsi renouveler leur stock de gros mots, mais, devant la violence des superlatifs et autres insanités employés (vraiment ? Un _écureuil _peut faire ça ?), tous préférèrent ôter ces souvenirs de leur crâne malmené, et jamais le sortilège _Oubliettes_ ne connut une telle période de prospérité qu'en ces jours sombres. Hallibel Tia cependant s'abstint, avec un fin sourire machiavélique dissimulé derrière sa veste, et l'intention d'apprendre tous ces jolis mots au rejeton de l'Enfer en lieu et place de l'appellation affectueuse papa. Si les autres n'avaient pas oublié, ils auraient applaudi en essuyant sur leur épaule la bave qui leur moussait au coin des lèvres et en roulant des yeux fous dans des orbites déchirées.

La plus grande victime dans cette affaire fut quand même l'heureux géniteur, qui dut porter ses _six_ bras dans le plâtre et qui ne put plus parler de la faiblesse des femmes sans se voir renvoyer ses cris de chochotte à la figure.

Aha.

L'enfant créa cependant un dernier conflit avant de se décider à laisser la vie reprendre un cours presque normal et accompagné des ricanements et des blagues sur les couches de rigueur à l'égard de Nnoitra. Il faut dire aussi que les imprécations de Kiyone n'étaient pas lancées par pur plaisir et pour voir le Lumina déguisé en infirmière sexy se pisser dessus (une urine verte et fluorescente tout de même, ce qui était assez intéressant pour justifier un tel acte). Non, car la gamine, car c'était une fille, ce qui provoqua de nouvelles et nombreuses blagues qui firent littéralement tourner en bourrique la cuillère spatiale, la gamine donc, faisait bien son bon 70 centimètres à la naissance, et on comprendra toutes sa douleur sachant qu'en règle générale, on hurle sa mère quand le chiard n'en fait que 45. Quelques amies bien/mal intentionnées émirent même l'hypothèse accompagnée de maints gloussements que la vraie mère était peut-être bien Isane, sa sœur, ignorant manifestement que Kiyone l'aurait remarqué si sa sœur avait porté son bébé à sa place. Grimmjow regarda cependant l'enfant avant de se raviser et de dire qu'elle devait tenir ça de son [dégénéré de] père vu la tronche dont elle avait hérité (puis il se fit casser la gueule).

Il faut dire que la petite apprit vite à cacher ses jouets dans sa bouche, quand elle voulait les garder et que maman insistait pour qu'elle les range – ce qui passait crème à chaque fois, car, avouons-le, même quand on connaît Nnoitra, on arrive pas à imaginer qu'on puisse garer une voiture ou un bateau dans la bouche de quelqu'un, même quand le moyen de transport est en plastique et ne fait pas plus d'un mètre (c'est-à-dire la taille de l'une des dents du père ou de la fille, au millimètre près).

Mais si l'enfant tenait pas mal de son père, on constata que la personnalité de sa mère lui avait également été transmise lorsqu'elle faillit tentaculer Ukitake en tentant de lui faire des mamours.

(Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le mot _Luppi_ qu'il se fit casser la gueule par les parents ainsi que par Szayel qui n'avait pas vraiment envie que l'on aille fouiner dans le patrimoine génétique de l'enfant.)

**FIN.**

* * *

Vous pouvez le dire, ça sent le Bleach Crack Generator, et vous avez raison.

j'ai galéré pour trouver l'idée complètement tordue et surtout ce contenu totalement débile.


End file.
